


The Beaches of Umbar

by phyncke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/pseuds/phyncke
Summary: After the War of the Ring in the Fourth Age, all is peaceful. The elves decide to go on vacation to the Umbar peninsula as a respite from their toils.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuinzilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/gifts).



Title: The Beaches of Umbar  
Author: phyncke  
Character(s): Haldir/Elladan, Rúmil/Elrohir, Orophin/OMC  
Rating: PG-13  
Beta(s): Aglarien  
Challenge: Slashy Valentine 2017  
Written for: Nuinzilien  
Note: LOTR  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of JRR Tolkien and his estate, and I have borrowed them for my own amusement and for yours I hope.  
Summary: After the War of the Ring in the Fourth Age, all is peaceful. The elves decide to go on vacation to the Umbar peninsula as a respite from their toils. 

 

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
The Go Go’s - Vacation - 1982

Some time after the War of the Ring…

In the years following the War of the Ring, there was a time of peace as had never been known. King Elessar ruled in Gondor, King Eomer ruled in Rohan and much was rebuilt and rekindled in the lands of Middle Earth. The Elves migrated over the sea to the Undying lands but some stayed to help men recover from Sauron’s wrath. It was hard work and the labor arduous. 

Elladan and Haldir lived together in the now fading land of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had traveled over the sea to Valinor and left the Last Homely House in the care of his twin sons. On this day, Haldir was cooking breakfast for himself, the twins and his own brothers who were all staying in Imladris. 

“More bacon, please Hal. I only got one piece,” Elladan said. 

The pork sizzled as Haldir added more slices onto the fry pan. He had made a huge amount of eggs and copious amounts of toast. This group could really eat. 

They’d just returned from Ithilien where they had been helping Legolas with his colony there. Being bone weary and tired, they were all in need of respite and rejuvenation. 

Rúmil was munching on buttery toast and mentioned, “Have you heard of these boats taking people to the beaches of Umbar? I have heard that it is amazing there and that it is a resort spot now. Go figure.”

The other elves grunted in reply as they continued to eat but Orophin added, “I could really use a vacation after the work we just did in Gondor. All that toil makes me want to swim in the ocean and drink a fruity cocktail by the seaside.”

His pronouncement was met with a chorus of “hear, hear” and all seemed to be in agreement. 

Haldir left the pots to soak and joined the others at the table, tucking into his breakfast in silence. He too had labored long and hard in Ithilien and a rest on the beach sounded like a fine idea to him. There were very few dangers in Middle Earth now so he did not fear traveling to the south lands. He would love to lounge on a beach towel and swim in the warm southern sea off of the coast of the Umbar peninsula. He glanced at Elladan who winked at him knowingly. What would be better than spending time with his lover in the sun? He imagined him a golden bronze emerging from the sea barely clothed. 

“What say you, Hal?” Rúmil said. 

“What?” Haldir took another bite of eggs. 

“Will you go on vacation? We should all go.”

“I will discuss it with Elladan and then we will decide.”

Rúmil imitated him in a nasal tone. “You will discuss it. Well Elrohir and I are going!”

Elrohir coughed and said, “Perhaps we should talk about it, my love.”

“What is there to discuss? There are beaches!” Rúmil almost flapped his arms to gesticulate. 

Haldir smiled behind his toast and felt a tap on his foot. He looked up into Elladan’s blue grey eyes and saw the loving look there and knew he had done the right thing. It was always good to make decisions together rather than impose what one wanted on one’s partner. He and Elladan always discussed their plans and would come to an agreement together. 

“So you lot are on dish duty for breakfast,” Haldir said to his brothers. 

Rúmil and Orophin groaned in response but did not argue. Haldir had cooked a wonderful meal for them. They knew the rules. There were no servants any longer in the Last Homely House so they had to tend to themselves. So many had traveled over the sea to Valinor that there were very few elves in Rivendell, really a skeleton crew at best.

Elladan gazed lovingly at Haldir across the table over a warm cup of breakfast tea. They had been lovers for many years since Elladan had propositioned the marchwarden on one of his visits to Lothlórien and now they could be together always. They had spent years in a distance relationship, each with their own responsibilities, so this togetherness was kind of a novelty. Living together, eating together and being together were all brand new prospects that they enjoyed fully and lustily. They made love every night and never tired of each other. Elladan was sure that at some point they would settle down into a complacent boredom but that time was not now. For now it was all shiny and new and happy. 

Haldir murmured, “Umbar, eh? Could do. Though that is very far.”

“Well as I said, there are boats across the bay,” Rúmil practically shouted.

A “hmmm” came from Elladan.  
Orophin said, “As long as they have fruity drinks. I really want fruity drinks made of strong rum and such!”

Rúmil offered, “I am sure you can get those there.”

 

Elrohir remained silent at the table. He’d not had enough tea yet to be talkative so he poured himself another cup and waited to see how the conversation turned. His lover, Rúmil was leading this charge, and he did not want to get himself in hot water by not being eager enough or saying anything that could be as construed as contrary to the plan. He picked up his last piece of bacon and munched on that stirring some sugar into his hot cup of tea. He would not mind a vacation, not at all. And he had never been to Umbar in all of his travels, so that appealed too. He was, in general, for the plan, and it seemed relatively easy to execute. But until he was directly asked, he would remain silent on his opinion. That was safest. 

The conversation went on for some time with Haldir being sullenly reluctant, Rúmil trying to convince and Orophin ranting about libations. Elladan and Elrohir made non-committal and inarticulate sounds and did not really express their opinions in any way for or against.

Once breakfast was over and Rúmil and Orophin were scrubbing the dishes, the other Elves went to the stables to tend to the horses and then do other necessary chores around Rivendell. They dropped the subject of the “vacation” for now and went about their day. 

They met up for the evening meal and the topic came up again and Rúmil was more determined about it. He had been thinking all throughout the day and really wanted his brothers, his lover and his friend to go with him to the Umbar peninsula and enjoy the fun in the sun. 

“What is there to think about or discuss?! It will be fun, there will be fruity drinks and we can lounge on the beach and swim in the ocean, well at least the Bay.”

“I discuss everything with Elladan and we have not had a chance to talk about this yet.” Haldir winked at Elladan across the table as they had already conversed on the topic and had decided to go on the vacation but wanted to vex Rúmil yet some more. 

Rúmil let out an exasperated groan and sank his head on the table. In his mind they were being ponderous and difficult. How could they not have discussed it already?

“Well, I for one, am going.” Orophin skewered some more roast from the platter and grabbed more potatoes. “I am going to sip my fruity drink in front of a hut on the beach. I have also heard there are nude beaches where clothing is not required!”

Everyone looked at him in surprise. This added a new wrinkle to a possible trip. 

“How do you know that?” Rúmil asked.

“I asked someone who has been there and they mentioned it. He said it was very ‘freeing’ to walk the beach naked and to swim in the waters naked. I, for one, would like to try that.” Orophin stated.

There were nods and assents all around as though the idea of nude sunbathing appealed to them all. 

Elladan spoke up then. “And Rúmil, Haldir and I have to confess that we have discussed going on this vacation and we are in agreement. We would like to go. We should be very glad to join you all in traveling to the beaches of Umbar.”

Rúmil at first looked very pleased and then his eyes narrowed. He punched Haldir on the shoulder. 

“So you were just razzing me just now?”

“Yes, brother, we deliberately mislead you.”

Rúmil grumbled but then smiled at his elder brother. “I am very glad you will be going and that we are all in agreement. I think we should leave in a few weeks once we have prepared.”

Elrohir had been observing throughout dinner but then spoke up, “We should leave the valley in capable hands while we are away.”

“Agreed.” Elladan nodded.

They made plans, arranged and prepared and before long they were ready to be underway. Two weeks later they rode out from the Last Homely House and headed toward the coast to embark upon their great adventure. 

/---/

And if I had a boat  
I'd go out on the ocean  
And if I had a pony  
I'd ride him on my boat  
And we could all together  
Go out on the ocean  
I said me upon my pony on my boat  
Lyle Lovett, If I Had a Boat, 1988 (Pontiac)

Their party road on horseback to the Havens, and from there they would travel by boat to the Umbar peninsula, where they would find the wonderful beaches Rúmil had heard tell of, nude or otherwise. They had all packed swimwear and beach gear in case they might need it, but all were prepared to not wear anything at all and go in the buff should the occasion call for it. 

While traveling in Middle Earth used to be a dangerous proposition due to orc parties and bands of evil men roaming about, now it was very safe. There was nothing to fear since Sauron was vanquished. They rode on, uninterrupted and unafraid, camping each night under the star light and able to light fires and cook meals. Elladan and Elrohir hunted game. It was a pleasant excursion for them all. They caught rabbits and wild turkeys to roast over the roaring fire at night. They ate well, laughed and enjoyed companionship and camaraderie along the open road. The vacation began well and this boded well for a wonderful time. 

Elladan and Haldir joined their bedrolls under the stars and curled up together by the fire, as did Elrohir and Rúmil. It seemed as though Elbereth blessed their journey and the stars shone brightly down on them. They did not need to set a watch in the night but Elladan could not help but stay up listening for danger. It was an old habit that died hard. He still was not accustomed to this new time. This safe time. He knew logically that there was nothing out there. No orcs were stalking them on the trail. They had all perished with Sauron, but being out on the open trail reminded him of those times in the Third Age when they’d had to set a watch and keep vigil all through the night. Many times they had been attacked and it had been a matter of life and death. 

Now he just listened to the sound of others breathing in their reverie and the sounds of the land around them, the wind in the trees, the crickets chirping and a deer leaping off in the distance. They were on the edge of the Shire now and camping in the Old Forest just outside the hedge along the border of Buckland. Tomorrow they would pass through the Shire lands and probably cause a stir as they headed west to the Grey Havens. Elves always made the Hobbits excited and nervous all at the same time. They should stop and see Samwise Gamgee while they were here but they were pressed for time. Perhaps they could on the return journey. 

Before too long, the Sun crept over the hills in the West and Elladan had not gotten one lick of sleep. He had stayed up listening all night. It would be a hard day of travel for him. He would just have to bear it. 

Haldir kissed him when he awoke and inquired after his sleep and the elder twin did not have the heart to complain. He rose with the rest of them and put on the fire to make tea and hot cereal with dried fruit. They took turns washing in the River Withywindle to prepare for the day, and before too long they packed up and got ready to travel. 

They made their way to the Buckland Gate and stated their business as “just passing through” the Shire to the Grey Havens. The Hobbit at the gate gave them a good once over but let them pass with a “g’day”. 

As they rode through the gentle hills and vales of the Shire they caused quite a stir. Hobbits came out of their holes to watch them pass and exclaim about the Elves who rode through their land. They assumed, as was usually the case, that they were passing over the Sea to the Undying lands. However, in this case they were simply going on vacation and heading South to the Umbar peninsula where there were beaches and palm trees and fruity drinks. 

Orophin smiled and waved from his horse, enjoying the attention from the crowds that were gathering along their road. He reached down to grab a daisy from a kindly Hobbit girl who evidently wanted him to have it. He tucked the flower behind his ear and she clapped with delight, happy that he had accepted her gift. He winked at her and rode on. 

They stopped to have luncheon in a meadow, letting their horses graze and drink water from a nearby stream and refilling their water skins from that same source. They laid out a blanket and so could relax in the sun. Rúmil got out the food packs and they lunched on bread, fruit, cheese and dried meats. It was light fare to a Hobbit but enough to sustain the Elves for the rest of the day. Elves did not eat as much as the Little Folk. 

They went on from there and passed through the rest of the Shire with little of note. They did not run into Samwise Gamgee nor Merry and Pippin. They were not around or in sight of their party. It was all to the good for they did not want any delays. They wanted to get on to the Havens that day and catch the boat the next day. Not that they were on a schedule, but they wanted to be in Umbar sooner than later. 

It was morning when they arrived at the Grey Havens and the Sun was barely rising in the East over the hills. They stopped at the stables and left their horses in the care of the stable master paying him generously to tend their mounts while they were off in Umbar vacationing. The arrangements were satisfactory and they bid him exercise their horses so that they did not go to fat. 

They continued on to the docks on foot, carrying their packs on their backs. Walking quickly they strode through the quiet streets. The town was all but deserted now with most of the Elves having sailed West but some people stirred in their homes, lighting their morning fires and having breakfast. 

Ships still sailed from the Grey Havens but Cirdan, the shipbuilder, who had managed the city for ages had traveled on to Valinor and now the flow of ships was for the most part self regulated. Very occasionally ships left for the Undying Lands and with more regularity ships embarked South to the beaches of Umbar and other localities further down the coast. 

Rúmil saw a large sailing vessel tied to the dock and went to check if it was heading to their destination. A deckhand confirmed that it was, and Rúmil waived the others onboard. They paid the passage fee and learned that they would be leaving in about an hour. They had just made it; luck was on their side. They were not the only passengers heading to the South, and Umbar was only one of the vessel’s stops. 

The route they would take was fairly direct. They would sail out from the Grey Havens through the Gulf of Lhun and out across the Great Sea skirting the coast of the lands of Middle Earth. They would stop at some of the ports of Gondor to trade and pick up supplies, Andrast, Belfalas and on to the Bay of Belfalas. This would take a number of weeks and new passengers would come on board and some would leave the ship. It was the way of it. 

The Elves were not impatient as they had long lives to spend and weeks were nothing to them. They helped the crew on board the vessel the best they could and kept themselves busy while on their journey. It went faster than not, and soon they were within sight of the Umbar peninsula. They could see the palm trees dotting the shore. With keen elvish eyes they took in the paradise before them. 

Haldir murmured, “It looks lovely. Truly Rúmil. This is a good idea. I cannot wait to swim in the ocean.”

Rúmil beamed at his brother and clapped Orophin on the back, basking in the glory of having thought of the idea of vacationing in this land. Having never been here, he had taken a chance on it all. 

They neared the quay of the port of Umbar, and the captain guided the ship skillfully into dock. Elladan, who had been been very active in learning about sailing, jumped onto the pier and helped secure the ship. 

It was a land of warmth and palm trees and sandy beaches and they were glad to be here. They secured transport to a local resort and were on their way after thanking the ship’s captain for their safe passage. 

They got a carriage for hire, packed their gear into it, and headed on down the road. 

 

Skin game overload

Nude beach a go-go  
Nude beach a go-go  
You can do anything at  
Nude beach a go-go  
Fram-a-lama ding dong  
Surfer Billy bing bong  
Nude beach a go-go  
Nude beach a go-go  
You can tag along  
If you're young and strong  
Nude beach a go-go  
Nude beach a go-go  
Ariel Pink, One Summer Night

Omar prided himself on being a good judge of character and knowing who might be right for his resort. He assessed the Elves who came off the ship in a matter of seconds. They were attractive and looked like they wanted to have a good time and were of a certain persuasion. He had been driving his carriage for many years, and in his experience, his estimation had never steered him wrong. He knew who would enjoy what his establishment had to offer. 

These Eldar were perfect for the Sands Resort at the end of the peninsula. It was lush, private and totally discreet, but for the fun-loving crowd as it was a nude beach. Omar was never wrong. 

“We have gold coins,” Rúmil said to Omar.

“That is fine for me. Two gold coins to take you to the finest resort in Umbar,” the driver said in the Common Speech.

“We are very grateful.”

And off they went.

/---/

It was late at night by the time they arrived at The Sands and so they could only check in and get three side-by-side huts on the edge of the beach. It was perfect, as these were the last such accommodations to be had in the entire resort. Each hut came with beds, linens, towels, and room service each day for breakfast. They would have to forage on their own for lunch and dinner, but there were places to go for meals on the resort grounds, they were told, and in the local township. They would have no problem. 

Orophin had the southernmost bungalow to himself with a large king-size bed. In fact all the huts had very large beds with mosquito netting hung from a wooden ring above the mattress. There were some flies along the edge of the beach so the netting was needed to keep the occupants of the huts comfortable in repose.  
Haldir and Elladan shared the middle bungalow and found that it was outfitted with many things for their comfort. There were large towels for the beach and smaller towels to use in the bathtub. They assumed someone would bring hot water for the bath, should they desire it. There was a bowl of fruit on the table, grapes of a southern variety and dates. Elladan ate one of the dates and groaned in delight. It was delicious. 

The marchwarden tested the mattress and found it gave a little bit but was firm enough for his liking. It would do quite nicely. He lay back and felt the sheets which were smooth and cool and white. Perfect for the very hot weather in Umbar. A nice breeze was coming in through the window and he could hear the waves lapping on the shore. He would just rest a moment and closed his eyes with a sigh. It was nice that they had arrived with no problems. 

“You are not going to sleep, Haldir? Surely not!” Elladan straddled his waist and looked down at him with stormy grey eyes. 

The elder son of Elrond swiveled his hips in a small grind down on his mate which brought their pelvises into delightful contact. Haldir caressed Elladan’s hips with archery roughened hands and murmured, “I was thinking on a little nap, to be honest but could be persuaded otherwise.”

“A nap is out of the question.” Elladan rolled to the side so Haldir would come on top of him and enjoyed the feeling of being pinned to the mattress. Haldir pressed him down and replied, Certainly not with all of this going on.” He smiled and leaned down to soundly kiss his lover full on the lips with a liberal application of tongue. 

They had not been able to make love all through their journey to Umbar, given the lack of privacy and close quarters on the voyage, so now they gave vent to their pent up passions and frustrations, taking out all of their longing and lust on each other. They fairly pummeled each other for hours that first night and came up for air much later, sated and satisfied. 

Much the same was occurring in the hut of Rúmil and Elrohir, as passions ignited there too, while Orophin ate the complimentary fruit and fell into a blissful slumber. 

/---/

The following morning, Orophin was the first to rise. He woke up, got out of bed, splashed water over his face and stood in front of the very plain mirror braiding his hair into a simple plait. His fruit was just about gone so he was about to go in search of breakfast. He heard a light knock on the door and saw their driver, Omar, in the doorway. 

“Good morning, sir. I am here to see if your party would like breakfast served to you on the gazebo out front. We are a full service resort and can provide all your meals to you.”

“That sounds lovely. I think the others are asleep still, so perhaps in an hour or so? And what is the breakfast?”

“All local delicacies to be sure. Very tasty,” Omar assured him. “Papaya, and eggs from local birds, and locally made breads. Things like that.”

“Wonderful. We will have that and lots of it. My friends and brothers eat a lot.”

“Very good, sir. We will serve it in about an hour and a half. We also have our local beverage called coffee. It is served in the morning and many love it here. You should try it.”

“Bring that along too. We usually drink tea but we will try your coffee.”

“It is made from local beans here and very aromatic.” Omar explained. “It wakes one up in the morning.”

“That sounds great. We will surely like that. Bring that with our meal.”

“Very good, sir.”

“Please call me Orophin. No need to be so formal.”

“Yes, sir, erm, Orophin.”

“Thank you, Omar.”

Omar ambled off to go place their order in the kitchen while Orophin decided to go have a swim in the ocean before their meal. It was not hot yet but he thought a swim would be refreshing before breakfast. He grabbed a large beach towel and his swimming trunks to put on. 

When he was ready he walked out and across the beach, dropping his towel by a large palm tree and heading straight for the water. It was high tide and the waves were gently lapping at the shore. Orophin waded in up to his waist, finding the water to be slightly cool but definitely warm enough to swim in. He dove into the surf and began to swim out to sea. He had a strong stroke and was a very good swimmer and soon was far away from the beach. He stopped and turned to the shore and treaded water. 

He felt something brush by his leg and then a few feet away a dolphin breached the surface of the waves, diving down again into the water. Orophin was transfixed by the creature as he had never seen one before. The only swimming he had done had been in the rivers in Lórien and Imladris and he had never seen ocean mammals before. A few more splashed in front of him and he heard them chatter as though they were trying to communicate with him. 

“Well hello!” he said back. “I don’t know dolphin-speak but I am glad to meet you.”

There was more chattering in return, and though he knew they did not speak elvish, it was fun to speak with them in some manner. He was being circled by a group of three dolphins and they seemed very curious about him. One even came in close enough for him to touch and he petted the smooth, rubbery skin of the animal. The mammal flipped it nose in the water and splashed Orophin on the head. He could tell it was being playful. These were kind creatures and blessed by Eru, no doubt. 

“Well thank you for that.” He laughed and began to swim back to shore. 

It was getting on to the time for breakfast and he did not want to miss any of the food. The others would be voracious and eat it all. 

/---/

They sat in the raised gazebo between their bungalows which boasted a nice big wooden table and comfortable chairs. They were being served a veritable feast for breakfast. It was all to the good for they were very hungry after their journey yesterday. 

Omar showed them the large pot of a hot beverage called coffee and explained to them that they could drink it with cream and sugar to make it more palatable. He noted that some people drank it plain but many liked to lighten it and sweeten it. 

Orophin was the first to pour some into a hand crafted mug and tasted the drink.  
“It is smooth and bitter at the same time. I think I will use sugar and cream in it for now.” He added the cream and sugar and then tried it again. “Now that is quite good.” And he filled up his cup with coffee, cream and sugar, enjoying the new flavors all combined. 

Elladan gave him a skeptical look but said he would try it nonetheless. 

Elrohir asked, “Don’t they have tea here?”

“I don’t think so ‘Ro.” Rúmil answered as he poured some of the coffee. “Try this, you might like it.”

Haldir was eating eggs and flatbread with gusto and did not seem to notice the new drink. He was concentrating on getting sustenance. He ate his fill and then leaned back in his chair, belching into his hand. 

“I will try some of this coffee now,” Haldir declared to the group.

“Are you sure, Haldir? It is different,” Elladan teased him. He loved to rib his mate. 

Haldir nodded solemnly. “We are on vacation. It is a good time to try new things.”

Orophin burst out laughing as he poured Haldir a cup of the strong brew. “Trust Haldir to have a method to his madness.”

They all ate and drank to their hearts’ content and soon were satiated on the plentiful food that Omar had provided. They all enjoyed the coffee and decided they would have that with each morning meal. 

At the end of the meal, their plates and left overs were taken away and they could be on their way to enjoying the day. 

/---/

Days passed in bliss in the land of Umbar for the elves. They lived among the white sand beaches and palm trees, soaking up the sun and frolicking in the surf each day while they slept soundly or made love each night. It truly was a paradise. 

Orophin found that he enjoyed his morning swim with the dolphins each morning and they all found that the beaches were “clothing optional”. They chose no clothing as their option and developed an all around bronze tan that rivaled their ancestors at Cuivenan. 

Each morning they drank coffee with their morning meal and they even developed a night time habit for the beverage too. They decided that before they left, they would have to purchase some of the beans and learn how to make the beverage at home. They liked it that much. 

The lovers became closer than ever and Orophin developed a friendship with Omar, who he saw everyday. The man was kind and very handsome in an exotic way. He had facial hair which intrigued the elf from Lórien, and one night he had occasion to caress it before kissing the man soundly under a palm tree much to their mutual surprise. Later that night, they made love under the mosquito netting in Orophin’s bungalow with a slow, languid beauty that satisfied them both. Afterward they lay entangled for hours until Omar had to resume his duties for the morning. 

After that their lives passed in peace with all the Elves in romantic bliss for the duration of their stay. The delightful days and nights passed until it was time to go. Finally it was their last night at the Sands Resort of Umbar. 

They decided to have a bonfire on the beach that night, and to Orophin’s delight, Omar had the night off and came to spend it with him. They sat holding hands in front of the fire and looking up at the stars together. Orophin explained about the Vala Elbereth and her significance to the Elves and how she guided them by the stars in times of darkness. Omar leaned his head on Orophin’s shoulder and listened to the elf’s soft voice. He was saddened that their time together was over but knew they would see each other again. 

The fire died to low embers and everyone retired to their huts, Omar accompanying Orophin to his. Their feelings were bittersweet as they made love that night, Orophin thrusting deep into Omar’s pliant body. They lay awake all night together and broke their fast together in the gazebo with the others. Omar drove them all to the boat for the mid-day departure and he and Orophin kissed deeply before Orophin finally had to embark on his voyage home. 

Omar stood for a long time on the dock, watching the ship sail out to sea as his lover was carried away from him. They had vowed to see each other again, but Omar hated ships and was deathly afraid to travel by sea. Orophin had said he would come to Umbar again but Omar did not want to wait that long. He knew what he had to do. A plan hatched in his mind.

/---/

Epilogue

It was almost a year later and Orophin was moping about. His mood was sullen and he was miserable to be around. He missed Omar terribly and the others did not know what to do about it. They tried to cheer him up, joked with him, teased him and generally tried to lift his spirits, all to no avail. 

He was inconsolable. It must be love, though Orophin would not acknowledge it as such. Omar was mortal and their love could not be. It was doomed. 

Some weeks and months passed and it grew from bad to worse. They all went about their duties but knew that Orophin was in a bad way. They talked to him and sang to him and promised they would take another trip to Umbar so that he could see Omar, his lover. 

One early evening, a rider on a dark horse entered the courtyard. He appeared a stranger, as he was wearing strange garb not of that land, and a head covering which obscured his face. The dogs barked. It was a rarity that someone arrived in Imladris and the inhabitants were caught unaware. It was still a hidden valley and very hard to find. Evidently this traveler had been told the way or knew it by some kind of magic. He dismounted and tied his horse up in front of the Last Homely House and waited for someone to approach. 

In these times of peace, they were not vigilant so there were no guards set. Elladan was walking by from the stables and saw the man standing in front of the house. He could not tell who it was and he recognized the garb as southern, so his interest was piqued. He greeted the stranger and found that he was not a stranger at all. It was Omar, come all the way from Umbar to be with Orophin. He ran and got Haldir and together they concocted a plan to surprise Orophin. Omar was fed a meal in the kitchens so Orophin would not see him, and then he was spirited away into hiding for a few hours. They hid his horse at the back of the stables, where it, too, could be fed and watered and hid from Orophin.

Rúmil was the mastermind,and thought they should sneak the Umbarian into Orophin’s bed so that he was completely surprised that night with his lover’s presence. They knew that the younger Elf was out riding in the woods and so they could complete their trick without him knowing. 

Orophin rode back to the stables and dismounted. He carefully settled his horse for the night, wiping him down, feeding him and leaving him a bucket of nice cold water in his stall. He always took good care of his mount and so took his time tonight. 

There was no rush to the dinner table. He tired of eating with Elladan and Haldir and Rúmil and Elrohir. They were such happy couples, and their happiness made him miss Omar all the more. He was beginning to think he never should have left Umbar. He should have stayed there and lived out the rest of Omar’s life there in happiness and then come home. Why had they not decided on that? He was living with the regret now and wondered how to rectify the situation. 

He was deep in thought as he passed through the house. He was hungry but decided to forego food and just go to his room. He could grab something from the kitchens later. He heard laughter from the dining room and continued on to his chamber. He was in a bit of a snit and would just drag everyone down into his horrible mood so it was best if he kept to himself. 

/---/

His room was a surprise. There were candles lit all around the room, and there was an elegant dinner for two set up on his table with flowers in the vase there. 

“This is nice. Why is this here?” he said aloud to no one. “Where is all this food in here?”

He ran a finger along the petals of a red rose, feeling the silky softness. 

“That is because I am here, my love. I have been hiding here for hours, waiting for you.”

Orophin practically jumped. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until his questions were answered. 

“Omar!” 

The man was spread out on the bed, fully clothed, but lounging on Orophin’s pillows. He had shed his travel clothes and wore comfortable sleep wear. His feet were bare and crossed one over the other on the coverlet. 

“Yes, Orophin. It is I. I have travelled many miles to get here and found the secret way into your valley. This Imladris is quite beautiful and different from my land. I like it very much.”

The Elf could hardly believe that Omar was there and he must have traveled very long indeed. Orophin knew his aversion for sea voyages and that the overland route was arduous, and in the past, perilous “It is amazing that you are here. I assume the others know you are.”

“Yes, your brothers and friends helped me arrange all of this.” Omar got up and pointed out the flowers and the dinner which was getting cold on the table. 

“They love a good surprise.”

“I do know that they enjoyed plotting against you, or rather, for your benefit.”

Orophin laughed and kissed Omar soundly, hugging him close and feeling his body against his own. Omar was stockier but they were both the same height so they fit together well. “Well I, for one, am grateful to them. I have been moping about here missing you for months.”

“They did say that as well.” 

They sat at the table and began to open the covered trays, finding many local delicacies. Omar had waited for Orophin and thus was quite hungry. They alternated feeding each other the sliced meats and hearty cheese and steamed vegetables and then fell into bed to rekindle their passion. Hours later they fell asleep, entwined together as though they had always been together, and as they would be for many years to come.

The End


End file.
